Corporate Policy
by Lyranfan
Summary: [In Progress] Just why were Jean and Scott not dating when the Evo series begins? Was it the interference of John Grey - Jean's dad who specializes in sexual harrassment cases? Chapter 6 is up
1. Did You Get the Memo?

Sorry folks – no humor in this one. I know, I know – you didn't think I was funny anyway. XD  
  
This was an idea for a story I had over what I consider to be a great topic – love in the workplace.  
  
I've noticed in the Evo show and comics that Scott does not spend a whole lot of time with Jean's family when they are around – for example in the Dark Horizons episode at their graduation, he disappears when her family shows up.  
  
The whole relationship between Jean and Duncan threw me – but it does makes more sense then the original 1960s comics. Way back when, Scott was afraid to tell Jean how he felt, but if Jean was that pretty surely someone else would have scooped her up (comic Warren sure gave it his best shot) – so Duncan could be a possibilty.  
  
I have been witness to some office romances, listened to coworkers talk about their experiences and once was asked for advice about it. You'll see some notes about all that at the end of the story. What we have here is what I cooked up to explain why Scott and Jean were not dating. Was it John Grey's doing? Was he the overprotective father keeping his daughter from dating anyone at the Institute? I've had an outline for a while and now you have the dribble from my brain before you.  
  
Some liberties I have taken in this story:  
  
1. I've made John Grey not just a history professor (mentioned in Day of Reckoning) but also a lawyer and a head of his own consulting company.  
  
2. From her appearance in the series, Jean's sister Sara (I found her name in the Marvel comics database websites) looks younger – since she is shorter (Ending sequence of On Angel's Wings episode when Grey family picking out Christmas tree.) I have taken a different tack and made her older.  
  
3. I've added a couple of human characters to Jean's extended family who appear briefly in this chapter then much later.  
  
This chapter takes place in the past – shortly after Jean and Scott's freshmen year at Bayville.  
  
Corporate Policy – Chapter 1 – Did You Get the Memo?  
  
"Oh, that's going to stain!" Elaine Grey rushed to the tablecloth as the two pre-teen boys ran off continuing the game of tag. The berries were easy enough to push off – it was the huge blotch of raspberry juice she fussed over.  
  
Jean ran up saying, "I've got this, Mom. You may want to keep Mrs. Fitzgerald from running into Mr. Thomson. I think the ongoing battle of Sparky versus Twinkles is about to start again."  
  
Elaine Grey snatched up a plate of brownies and hurried off to distract Mr. Thomson and his notorious sweet tooth – nothing like a stupid pet duel was going to ruin her oldest daughter's high school graduation party. Her younger daughter Jean folded the tablecloth up and jogged towards the house, heading towards the laundry room. She passed her cousin Kathy with her new husband Mark in tow coming outside of the house.  
  
He struck a pose and said, "Didn't you read the new policy – that office canoodling will hit our bottom line destroying our fourth quarter earnings." Jean giggled as she passed – Mark had pegged a dead on imitation of her father in lecture mode. Kathy grabbed Mark by the ear and dragged him outside muttering, "C'mon, lover boy."  
  
As Jean started the water in the wash tub, she hears her dad speaking to a new instructor at his college. John's line of questioning began. "So you think it's harmless to flirt with a coworker or one of your students, since both of you are single and available?"  
  
His companion answers, "Sure, where else am I going to meet women with the hours I keep at the university?" John Grey leans forward and says, "Let's see how you feel after a couple of stories. A young man asks a female employee out to movie shortly after she begins a new job. They date twice and then she tells him she likes him but wants to keep it friendly. He takes it really poorly and begins a campaign of humiliating her in meetings and around the hallways, describing in excruciating detail how she took his heart and stomped on it for everyone to hear."  
  
The young instructor shifts nervously in his seat while John continues. "Second story – A group of men including the head of sales are sitting around a cubicle. They are joking around, doing the male bonding thing when his wife who works in accounting shows up. She proceeds to berate him for not making her lunch and not paying the cable bill. All he can sputter out is a simple, 'yes dear.' The rest of the sales staff no longer respects him – a great danger in the cut throat world of 'top that' egos, so earnings drop and the company closes its doors."  
  
Jean sprayed stain remover on the huge red blotch as she thinks about her father's attitude. She wonders what he is driving at.  
  
The young instructor ventured a guess, "So you don't think dating in the workplace is a good idea?" John says nothing for a few seconds, pausing for dramatic effect to make his audience sweat a little. Jean knew this was his signal to make you realize that your question should have stayed in your head.  
  
Her father continued to hammer home his point, "So you work long hours at a job you really like – a job you were lucky to find in today's economy. Are you willing to lose a steady income over the possibility of a relationship? One that may end because you leave the toilet seat up or the cap off the toothpaste one too many times? Say you break it off but she still wants to be that special someone for you. Now there is someone in the office you want to avoid – as if life wasn't complicated enough with the traffic and deadlines and a bazillion passwords you have to remember to get your job done. She may actually do you a favor and tell the rest of the women where you work what a down and dirty louse you are – in the long run protecting you from any other office complications."  
  
John stands for his concluding remarks. "I have seen numerous cases like this. Some friendly advice from a very high priced lawyer. Love and the workplace just don't mix. Go volunteer at a pet shelter or hang out in the hardware store to meet women. Don't look for love where you work." He waits to be sure his reasoning makes sense to the new instructor – who seems to get it.  
  
John then moves towards the freezer and removes a bag of ice. He smiles and says, "Now I'd better get this outside before my wife sends a search party for me."  
  
As the two men left through the door returning to the party outside, Jean wondered if her dad felt this way about her at the Institute. It's not like the X-Men was a job or anything.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Elaine surveyed the wait staff cleaning up the aftermath of the party. Things had gone well and she was able to rub elbows with some of the more elite members of Greenwich, Connecticut society circles. She had scored an invitation to the charity benefit dinner at the end of the month and discovered a possible lead for John's consulting company. This was the proper place for her daughters to meet eligible men to marry.  
  
Sara had dated a lot of boys in high school – now as she prepared to enter college, she was ready to date men who were as mature as she was. That meant upperclassmen at the university of her choice – Connecticut State College. It was also close enough to Yale and other Ivy League schools that Sara should meet some of the future leaders of the free world.  
  
Now Elaine needed to think about her younger daughter. Jean had matured physically quicker then Sara – she was a head taller then her older sister. This past year she had really blossomed and filled out – no longer the bean pole too tall for any boys to approach. Puberty had finally hit the boys of Bayville as they caught up in height to Jean. Soccer camp started in a couple of weeks and Jean had formed a friendship with a girl in line at registration that also lived in Bayville. The girl was the daughter of a respected doctor so she might know the right people in the New York area for Jean to meet.  
  
Jean had finally taken to wearing makeup and dressing nicer – maybe John was tight – Miss Monroe was being a good influence on her daughter. Elaine's priority right now was to keep that Scott boy away from her. There was no way she was going to tolerate that penniless orphan to come sniffing around Jean's inheritance as long as Elaine had anything to say about it.  
  
Author's note: Elaine's animosity towards Scott is my own invention. As far as I can tell, there was no such bad blood in the comics.  
  
Please read and review. 


	2. Conducting the Interviews

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men, X-Men:Evolution or any of its iterations.

A quick 'thank you' to CPBaker12 and Ima Super Mute Ant (gotta love that pen name!) for the kind reviews.

We continue our view into why Jean and Scott are not dating as Evo begins. This chapter takes place while Jean and Scott are sophomores at Bayville High.

Something I forgot to mention – most of this story will be from John Grey's point of view.

**Corporate Policy - Chapter 2 – The Interviews**

John Grey's instant messenger chime sang out of his computer's speakers and he flipped to the window.

_QueenOfTime__: Dr. Grey – your __10:30__ is here._

He typed back.

_DrFactoid__: Thnx – send them into my office plz_

_QueenOfTime__: On her way_

John stood and when he heard the gentle knock on his door, called out, "Please come in."

A young woman entered saying, "Good morning, Dr. Grey. Natalie Bezer from the student newspaper. Thank you for taking the time to speak with me." She extended her hand and John shook it – noting she had a firm grip and maintained eye contact. :This one will go far – hopefully no nitwit will get in her way.:

He smiled saying, "Well it's not everyday I get a captive audience I get to tell my life's story to. My daughters have ear plugs hidden in their pocketbooks for when I start to ramble too long. We have till 12:20 then I have to head to a class in Dulmith Hall."

She sat down, removed her tape recorder from her purse asking, "This shouldn't take too long – I'm limited on the space they give to the faculty profile article. It is ok if I tape the interview?" John smiled, "I have no problem with that." :She must have done her homework, getting to interview a law professor on tape can be difficult.: John heard horror stories of his colleagues allowing tape recorders to run only to claim the tape at the end - since the interviewer never asked for permission. Some of his coworkers loved to teach lessons this way – through humiliation. He knew such methods lead to other things – problems that he and his consulting staff had to solve.

Natalie started, "Reading your official bio, you originally were a history professor." John replied, "Yes, that's correct. My specialty was American History – specifically modern history specializing in the labor movement and civil rights areas. The university was kind enough to indulge me in my dream to pursue a law degree but my roots are still here in the History department."

Natalie continued, "On a more personal level you're married with two daughters, it that correct?" John smiled as he showed her the recent family portrait, "Yes it is. Elaine - my wife of twenty five years, Sara - a freshman at Connecticut State and Jean - a sophomore in high school. Sara has decided to follow me into the law field and is quite the debater. We drive my poor wife crazy dueling over the dinner table about something in the news or a local issue. We personally share many views but we take turns playing the Devil's advocate to practice thinking like your courtroom opponent."

Natalie scribbled to get her notes down quickly and added, "And Jean, any inklings as to what she'd like to study in college?" John replied, "Yes, she has begun looking at schools with a genetics program. She is probably going to follow the footsteps of a close personal friend of mine, Charles Xavier." He spelled the name for her to be sure she got it correctly.

Natalie turned the page in her notebook reviewing some previous notes. "Now I had heard you started your own consulting company. Would you like to describe that?" John hoped this didn't sound too pretentious, "I've seen a lot of different cases recently where companies don't realize how vulnerable they are to discrimination or sexual harassment law suits. So I go in with a couple of other staff members and we evaluate the company policies for those topics. Is it too vague – can people still be abusive or prejudiced and get away with it? Do all the employees understand the policies? Are they posted in a public place for all to see? Are new employees trained correctly? These and many other issues are found during our audit to help the Human Resources departments stay on track with their real jobs – getting the payroll done and keeping the employees insured correctly."

Natalie smiled, "Sounds like a good idea. Any particular reason you started the company?" John looked at his family portrait, "Yes – my two daughters. In my lifetime I have seen tremendous change in the public perception of what equality has meant. As a child I watched the civil rights movement on TV. I saw the women marching for the Equal Rights Amendment as a teen and have witnessed great strides in both areas. But there is much work still to be done – equal pay, promotions, freedom from harassment - and I hope my little company can make the world a little safer for my daughters before they join the workforce."

The young reported glanced at her watch and said, "Well I guess that's all we have time for but it's plenty for me to work with. Thank you again for your time." John showed her to the door and joked, "I look forward to reading about how I'm going to save the world."

He watched her from his office window. She was truly a woman on the road to a successful career – her parents must be very proud. John then noted some male students leering at the reporter as she stopped to talk to a friend. Yet another reminder – how his work was important not just for his daughters, but for this generation of women entering the job market. As long as men in power thought they could do what ever they wanted, there would be people like John trying to stop them.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jean sat in her room at the Institute staring at her phone, unsure of what to do.

She had returned from visiting her family over the long Memorial weekend.

Jean and her sister Sara had a very long chat while watching a marathon of chick flicks and she recalled the advice her sibling gave her.

#begin flashback#

Sara flipped a piece of popcorn into her mouth and asked, "So how are things at that new high school? Scope out any cute boys yet?"

Jean smiled and said, "Sure, some of them are." Her sister asked, "Have you asked any of them out yet?" Jean's mouth dropped open and then she giggled until she was out of breath.

Her sister continued, "C'mon Jean. Sometimes you have to take the first step. Many times the wrong guy will come after you and you have to go after the ones who catch your eye. Your not still swooning after that guy at your special school, are you? You've got to go out and play the field, conduct some interviews, live life on the wild side."

Sara could tell by the blank look on Jean's face that her younger sister was clueless.

"Now is the time for you to experiment and see what you like in a guy. Is he mysterious, a loner, a bad boy, the jock, the brain? I think you went to the mall, stopped at the nerd stand in the entrance and have not stepped into any of the other stores. Besides, how will you know he's THE one if he's the ONLY one you've ever been with?"

Sara pressed on, "Remember Jack at the pretzel stand I worked at two summers ago? He was the whole world to me until I found out he was the whole world to the other two girls working in the stand too. I can't believe that I was so star struck. I'm just so glad Dad never found out I was dating a guy I worked with. He would have killed me and grounded me for an eternity. I never would have been able to work anywhere in the mall again if Dad caught wind of the dating central scene. The money was terrible but the boy action more then made up for it."

Sara could sense Jean was still not convinced. "So what is it about this guy Scott you like so much?"

"He's dependable and caring…." Sara interrupted "So is an eight week old puppy who will follow you all around all day."

Then Sara suggested they play act for a while. First Jean played the guys as she listened to her sister's approach to getting guys to think they were asking her out. Then Sara played the guy while Jean tried some of her own ideas.

Her sister gave her some final advice. "Don't try it on the guy you really like first. Pick out two or three practice guys to get over the butterflies in your stomach. Plus it sets the guy you like up as the lead competitor and if he's up for the challenge, he's all yours."

#end flashback#

Jean took a deep breath and cleared her head. If she could survive Logan's training program at level 8, this should be a piece of cake.

She looked at the short list of names of guys who seemed interested in her. First guy should be a practice one – not somebody you really like.

She dialed the number carefully and held her breath, listening to the rings. A female voice answered, "Hello?" Jean's heart skipped a beat, then she said, "Hi, my name is Jean Grey. May I please speak to Duncan if he's home?"

Author's note: Please review if you liked it.

And so Duncan was a shoo-in from that point on. Everybody's favorite teen mutant hater is the focus of the next chapter.


	3. Dinner with the Matthews

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men or X-Men:Evolution or any of its iterations.

This takes place around the end of the calendar year during Jean's senior year at high school.

**Company Policy – Chapter 3 – Dinner with the Matthews**

"The Greys are here, Duncan! Can you get the door?" his mom called from the kitchen.

"C'mon, Mom - the game is on and State is on a roll. Can't you get it?" Duncan replied.

:I've got somewhere I'd like to roll you to.:, thought Suzanne Matthews as she closed the oven and rushed to the front door.

"Please come in and welcome to our humble home," she greeted Jean and her parents. John Grey held the storm door open as his wife and younger daughter entered. Jean started the introductions, "This is my dad John Grey and my mom Elaine Grey." Mrs. Matthews replied, "I'm Suzanne and please let me take your coats. Were the directions I sent you of any help, Professor Grey? "

Jean's dad replied, "Yes, they were perfect – very direct. Please call me John. Something smells delicious." Suzanne smiled and said, "Let me go hang these up and I'll be right back. Duncan?"

The Greys stood at the foyer of the house and John could see his wife's eyes taking inventory of the furniture and other items.

John waited patiently to catch a glimpse of the young man who was dating his daughter. Hiding seemed curious behavior for the fearless quarterback he had heard so much about. The house was a stylish building on a large plot of land in a very exclusive neighborhood. Elaine was obviously impressed right away; John decided to wait before passing judgement yet. Jean was dating a young man – not his parent's property.

Suzanne Matthews motioned towards the dining room with the coats in her arms, "Please have a seat, your timing is perfect." The elder Greys made their way to the table as Jean disappeared into the TV room.

The sound of a football game in progress was rather loud.

He could barely hear Jean's hushed voice, "Duncan, come on out and say hi – my parents are here." His response was loud and clear. "Jean – it's the two minute warning. Can't you get them a drink and we'll be right out?"

John watched his wife stiffen at the suggestion guests should be made to wait. :This kid is certainly not scoring points this quarter:, he thought to himself. Suddenly the TV went quiet and two voices shouted, "Hey!" followed by the telltale sound of a static filled screen.

Suzanne returned from hanging up the coats and said, "Sounds like the cable is out. Isn't that a shame? Can I get you something to drink? I have soda – diet and regular, some red wine if you'd like, or I can make you a hot drink – some tea, regular coffee or decaf." Elaine asked for wine and John settled on tea since he was driving back to Connecticut tonight. The holiday sobriety check points were heavily advertised on the news recently – the police believed a large visible presence was the best prevention for drunk driving accidents.

Jean reappeared with Duncan arm in arm, and Duncan finally introduced himself. Mr. Matthews went right to the kitchen phone, called the cable company and threatened to start his own rival cable company if he didn't have service by the start of the second half. Suzanne returned from the kitchen with a beverage for everyone.

After he hung up, he turned to his guests. "Fred Matthews, welcome to the palace. Chow ready yet, dear?" The elder Matthews had an air of command about him, someone used to giving orders and expecting them to be completed right quick. Command through fear and intimidation.

Suzanne jumped up and went to the kitchen, Jean also got up to help serve. John watched and a nagging feeling began to tickle the back of his brain. Something was going on that he didn't like.

Fred startled him out of his thoughts, "What line are you in, Grey? What brings home the bacon for you?" John replied, "I teach law, specifically corporate law, at Connecticut University. I also have a consulting firm I manage that helps companies review corporate procedures and policies. Recently we've had a lot of activity regarding sexual harassment."

"You must make good money – double dipping like that. I've got a bunch of lawyer sharks working for me – keeping the pesty safety inspectors and ambulance chasers off my back. I guess you know all about the Matthews empire. We specialize in minerals and granite. Family business been around for some time. Duncan of course is being groomed to take over after he wins that Heisman trophy at college. Already got the case built for it in the front lobby." Duncan flashed a winning smile worthy of a Sport Illustrated cover.

John didn't know much about sports but he did know about something called the Heisman curse – that the college player who won the elite trophy usually suffered in mediocrity at the professional level. He also knew it was dangerous to count chickens before they hatched – Duncan and Jean were in the process of applying to colleges. Duncan faced impossible odds – getting selected to a school with a good enough team, beating out all the other potential quarterbacks, making it to his senior year healthy in addition to being better then any other player around the college leagues. Confidence was one thing; this was pure delusion.

Dinner progressed well as John made his observations of Jean and Duncan together. Duncan had definitely inherited his father's gift for manipulation. He tried to give Duncan the benefit of the doubt, but he could tell Duncan was trying to mold Jean into the same person his mother was – a servant who doted on her husband. Suzanne seemed intelligent – she was a nurse at a nearby hospital. All that chemistry, paperwork and dosages required a sharp mind; but it also needed a giving spirit. She unfortunately had married someone who took advantage of her kindness. He wasn't so sure he wanted Jean to make the same mistake.

After dessert was served, Fred turned to Jean and asked, "So have you heard from Lexington College yet? Duncan's already been promised the lead quarterback position starting his sophomore year." John looked curiously at Jean – Lexington did not have a genetics program – he had helped Jean do the internet search during one of her monthly visits home when she first decided that would be her major. When she didn't answer, Fred continued. "I guess if you couldn't get in yourself maybe we could get the football coach to pull some strings and get you in a dorm close to Duncan's – right next to the practice field."

Elaine's arm shot out to hold John down in his chair. John's blood boiled in his veins; to think this oaf would suggest Jean couldn't make it into a second rate school on her own accord and that she'd need help from that Neanderthal. . . . . Elaine exclaimed, "Oh, look at the time, we'd best be going before it gets too late. John?"

:..four one thousand, five one thousand – stay calm, deep breath: "Yes dear, you're right. My night vision isn't what it used to be. Thank you again for the lovely dinner and next time you'll have to come to Connecticut."

Duncan and Fred went back to the TV room to attempt to get the game back on. From the hallway, John could see the power plug for the cable box slide back into the outlet by itself – obviously with a little help from Jean. The Matthews men were content to be back in the football game.

John waited by the front door as Jean and Elaine went to separate bathrooms before the hour plus car ride home. Suzanne returned with the coats and he noted a slightly sad expression on her face. She helped him on with his coat and said, "You know John, you've done a fine job raising Jean. She'll be quite a woman someday. Don't worry about her and Duncan, soon she'll come to her sens… Oh, there she is now." John caught the sudden shift in their hostess's tone as Jean reappeared on the stairs, his daughter made no indication that she had heard anything Mrs. Matthews said. The Greys thanks Suzanne for her hospitality and got in their car.

John was lost in thought over the comments Suzanne made just before they left. His mind replayed the conversations from dinner and had an unusual feeling that as they waved goodbye to Suzanne, she had acted like this was the first and only time they would meet.

"Dear? Are you okay, you seem lost in another world," Elaine asked interrupting his train of thought. "I'm sorry, dear. I was just thinking about the best route home – 95 or the Merrit Parkway."

So there was a chance she was safe from this boy – but what about Scott at the Institute once he realizes she may be available?


	4. The Car Ride Back

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men, X-Men:Evolution or any of its iterations.

Some quick thanks to the kind reviewers: CPBaker12, Lil Jean and Jupiter Halo.

Ldypebsaby – Yes – Dads can be overprotective, I know I am and I have two boys. I'd be a wreck if I had a little girl.

And special thanks to Purity Black and Lamarquise for the great info from the comics history. I've tried to dig up what I can on the Greys but the info on the net seems pretty scarce.

This takes place a couple of weeks after the episode Power Surge.

**Corporate Policy – Chapter 4 – The Car Ride Back**

"Now remember, John, no intellectual discussions that go on for hours with Charles – you come right back and pick us up," Elaine Grey ordered her husband. She reached into the car and kissed Jean goodbye. "Take care, dear and we'll see you next month."

Jean waved goodbye to her mom and sister as John pulled away from the street curb. He smiled as the car slid into traffic through the sleepy Connecticut suburb, "I hope they don't break the bank in the antique store." John was in good spirits. He always enjoyed seeing his younger daughter who lived at the Institute. His friend Charles Xavier had helped Jean gain control of her mutant powers and she had flourished under his guidance.

Elaine and John made every effort to visit Jean in Bayville at least once a month, if not more.

Jean smiled back, "I don't know Dad, I think you're in big trouble leaving the two of them in high priced antique central."

"So what's Dumdum – I mean Duncan up to these days?" Nice one John – Elaine warned him he'd slip in front of Jean with his pet nickname for her boyfriend.

Jean giggled and teased her father, "I heard that - even if you didn't say it, you've been projecting it. He's been on the baseball team this season – for some reason he switched from track to baseball at the last minute."

John debated his next question but felt he had to know. "Is he still trying to get you into Lexington or whatever college he's headed towards?" Jean pleaded with her dad, "Please, I don't want to talk about that right now. Can't we just end this visit on a happy note?"

John stood his ground, "Not till I know you're not following that numbskull to some college where you're settling for a Mrs degree." It was the only goal Elaine was after when he first met her at the university – a husband. Times were different now and the girls were very different from their mother.

The answer he received was total silence from Jean. It was times like this he wished for a woman's intuition if not his daughter's telepathy.

He tried to meet her halfway, "OK, we'll talk about it when you're ready."

Still no response. He'd better chat with Charles to see if his friend knew what direction she was leaning.

The lawyer in him would not give up yet – maybe try it from a different angle. "But on the topic of boys, was there no one else who you were interested in? Anyone else at the high school?"

Jean turned to look at her father, wondering if he could handle the truth – or if she could handle the hassle that would come from it. In reality, did she even know the truth of the matter herself? She could guess his reaction but decided to test him anyway.

She stated her case, "Let's try something, Dad. Let's say a new boy started at the Institute and I was interested in him. What would you say to that?"

John wrinkled his eyebrows – well didn't I just step into that. "Jean, you know how I feel about romances at the workplace. This X-Men team you are on is a good thing – a useful way for you to help others with your gifts. The friendships you form with the others will be important. But as for a serious relationship…. I'd hate for it to become uncomfortable for you because of some jerk who didn't treat you right."

She fired back, "But isn't that my choice, my decision, my mistake to make? I'm not talking about marriage – just a relationship."

He was firm, "It's more complicated then that." He was about to rattle off a few examples when she interrupted.

"So is being a member of the X-Men, being a teen with these powers. Who else could understand what I'm going through, what it's like to keep this secret? I have to admit I've got it a lot easier then others on the team – my powers are easily hidden, but I still need someone I can turn to when things get bad, someone I can depend on to be there when I need it."

John could tell by the tone in her voice this was no pretend scenario. He knew how the eldest student named Scott felt about his daughter when they first arrived at the Institute years ago. The poor boy had no poker face – it was obvious he was smitten immediately.

Jean settled back in her seat and went to staring out the window again.

He had discussed his concern with Charles who had promised to keep an eye on things. Elaine was not so sure Charles was the right person to be an impartial observer since the Greys witnessed the breakdown of the Xaviers marriage.

Over the past few years, it became apparent that Jean admired Scott but John was unsure just how deep her feelings ran for him. When she first arrived at the Institute, all she ever talked about how nice he was to her and Miss Monroe, how determined he was in their training sessions and how he was so helpful to her with her math homework. But recently, she hardly mentioned him anymore – and that was a warning sign for John. She was trying to hide something from him.

She was right – this was no way to end the visit. "I'm sorry, Jean. I don't mean to pry but I'm just trying to lookout for you. I've seen what men in leadership positions can do to women they work with. Even men considered level headed and law abiding can do stupid things when they think with the wrong brain."

She turned back towards him, "Listen, Dad. I know what you do is important to you and the people you protect. That you think you're helping Sara and I with every policy you write or case you win. But sometimes I wish you were a real estate lawyer or something boring like that. Remember when mom got hooked on those daytime talk shows and she was convinced all men were dogs. We couldn't even talk about dating without her going on a rant. Now you're stuck in the same rut mom was in. I'm a big girl now, not little Jeannie who needs Big John to watch over her every step."

As he pulled into the Institute driveway, John realized his worries had made the trip back to Bayville pass by very quickly. He placed the car in park and turned to his daughter. "Listen, Jean. I just want what's best for you and I don't want to see you hurt. As your father, I'm not supposed to like any boy you bring into your life and it's my obligation to give them a hard time." He was glad to see her crack a small smile at his cornball joke. "Let's get you back inside. I'd like to catch up with Charles for a few minutes."

Outside the car, Jean hugged her father then picked up her overnight bag. "Just remember, Dad – Sara and Mom in the antique store – time is money as they say." They walked into the front foyer when a group of girls appeared with Miss Monroe in tow. "Charge card coupon – one day sale only – road trip to Bayville Mall!" Jean grinned sheepishly as she was dragged towards the garage. John snuck in another quick hug before the women disappeared.

John walked towards his friend's office and knocked. "Come in," came the invitation. John walked in to find Charles and Scott, today's suspect, in the office. The young man stood and extended his hand, "Welcome back to Bayville, Mr. Grey." John shook the teen's hand then said facing Charles, "How are you, old friend?" The two older men shook hands. John stepped back, "I'm sorry, did I interrupt something?"

Scott walked towards the office door saying, "It's ok, Mr. Grey. I'll be back around 7 pm if you need me, Professor."

Charles motioned towards a chair in front of his desk and says, "In response to your question, things have been very good here. We have new students and the teams are working well together in training. How are things with you?"

John held his hand out and exaggerated the shaking. "Pre-wedding jitters for the father of the bride. Sara's big day is a month away. Elaine is in rare planning form and in all her glory. So how is Jean doing – from your perspective?"

Charles smiles as he talks about one of his favorite subjects. "She is solidly on her way to being the valedictorian at graduation time. The new track coach is very happy with her performance – not scholarship worthy or record breaking, but solid. You and Elaine should be very proud."

John looked down at his hands. "We are, Charles, as you and your staff should be. I will always be grateful to you for bringing Jean out of that coma." Charles smiled to himself, John never forgot to thank the Professor for his help and always went out of his way to stop in every visit to do just that. It was refreshing to have the support of a student's family.

John went fishing, "So is Duncan the only boy who has shown an interest in Jean?" Charles sat in shock for a second but realized the question was a natural one for a father who's other daughter was getting married. He replied, "To the best of my knowledge, yes. When her boyfriend is the captain of the football team and as competitive as Duncan, the other boys tend to look elsewhere for girlfriends." John thought carefully how to word his next question, "So Scott has a girlfriend of his own?" Charles carefully answered, "Yes, one of Jean's friends, Taryn. They were on the soccer team together. You may remember her from the sports teams dinner celebrating the regional championship." John nodded yes, and Charles did not need his telepathy to see the relief on Professor Grey's face.

Charles changed the subject, "So how is the world of consulting treating you?" John smiled as he talked about his other 'child.' "Business is good. Our group that helps companies write policies for equal opportunity and prevention of sexual harassment is busy. I've been able to help a couple more former clients by hiring them as office clerks. I really do enjoy working on the preventative side rather then trying to pick up the pieces after the fact." Charles nodded – he had worried John was trying to save the world one woman at a time when he first earned his law degree. John took it to the next level and went after the source of the problem.

John looked at his watch and stood up. "I'd better head back while there's still money in my checking account. It was good to see you again."

Charles looked at the door as his friend had left. It didn't take a telepath to see what John had been trying to uncover – were Jean and Scott in a relationship. He knew how each of his students felt about the other but knew it was best to let them discover their mutual attraction by themselves. Time so far had been on their side as the two teens circulated in different circles of friends.

Charles wondered to himself, :Once we are discovered, what are the chances they'll have any friends left – much less relationships outside the Institute.:

**Author's note**: the next chapter is also posted today, since that action there immediately follow this one.

And as to why Duncan had to switch from track to baseball – In my eyes, Henry McCoy threw him off the track team after Duncan's stunt (knocking Scott over during Power Surge) at the tryouts.

And the crack about the Mrs degree – it's a nickname for a college degree (instead of PhD or MBA) aimed at certain women who go to meet a guy they can marry and have no intention of graduating. I haven't met many women like that in my day, but I did see a few.


	5. Checking Under the Hood

Disclaimer – I don't own the X-Men, X-Men:Evolution or any of its iterations

This follows immediately after the previous chapter.

**Corporate Policy - Chapter 5 – Checking under the Hood**

John walked back to his car then got in and turned the key. Nothing happened. Not a good time for this. He tried again and no activity from the engine at all.

He popped the hood and walked towards the front of the car. He heard a car drive by as he put the rod up to hold the lid open. He looked down at the engine and knew it was probably some computer chip. He longed for the days when you could get a car going with a couple of hand tools and a lot of elbow grease.

He took out his cell phone and looked up as he heard a car pull alongside his. He peered around his trunk lid and saw Scott, who asked, "Everything ok, Mr. Grey? Uh, I guess not if your hood is up?"

John shrugged, "Nothing when I turn the key. I'll just call the motor club and wait for them to show up." Scott got out of his car and looked under the hood. "Oh boy – one of these fuel injected models. Listen, the motor clubs can take over an hour to call back and a couple of hours to show up. We have a fleet service contract for all our vehicles with a local repair shop. We might be able to get a truck out here pretty quickly and the pricing on their work is reasonable. I can call them if you want."

John glanced at his watch and noted the store Elaine and Sara were shopping in would be closed in an hour since it was Sunday. "I guess that might be a better idea then my motor club." He notices Scott has the repair shop number on his speed dial.

John calls Elaine on her cell phone to tell her he would be delayed. She does not sound convinced he is having car trouble – she thinks he's just chatting with Charles.

Scott shut his phone and said, "The tow truck will arrive in about twenty minutes – we lucked out since the driver was in the neighborhood on a rush delivery job of some engine parts. Would you like to wait inside with the Professor?"

John says, "No, that's okay. I'd rather stay with the car." He decided this might be a good chance to get to know this young man better. Maybe some questions that are safe to ask without any outsiders nearby. "So Jean tells me you have been appointed the deputy team leader as the oldest teen."

Scott replies, "To be honest I was surprised they asked me but it does make sense in a way. Jean is much more active then me at school – yearbook photographer, soccer captain, - well you know her clubs as much as I do. And then there's Du-…. Let's just say I spend more time at the mansion then she does, so I have more time to design training scenarios and stuff like that. She is a great captain on the soccer team and she'd be a natural. The instructors have every confidence in her since she does train along side me in the leadership skills workshops. As the team grows, I'm sure she'll be asked to step up."

The tow truck then appeared in the driveway of the Institute and pulled up. The driver jumped out and joked, "Hey, Scott. Your car looks okay to me – it's still in one piece. Not like the last three times I came by." Scott lets out a nervous laugh and asks the driver how his kids are doing, obviously changing the subject.

John makes a mental note to ask Charles about that when he got home tonight. Jean had been asking for a small sports car for her graduation present, but maybe a SUV or minivan might be a better choice for her in case of an accident. Whatever kind of accidents they got into around here.

After his car was setup on the back of the tow truck, John moved to get into the truck, but the driver says, "Sorry, front seat is full of greasy parts. I can come back for you or send one of the guys to come pick you up."

Scott volunteers, "It's ok, Jerry, I'll bring him over." John was glad for the opportunity to continue his interview with Scott.

As they followed the tow truck, John asks, "What is your power again?" Scott answers, "A optic blast comes from my eyes when I open my eyelids. I wear these glasses or a special visor to contain the blast so I can get around. The beams are not something I can control." John was curious, "Isn't that something you should be working on?"

Scott shrugged, "I suffered some brain damage as a kid. Unfortunately it took out my off switch." John then remembered Jean mentioning a plane crash where Scott was injured and he lost his family. He apologized, "I'm sorry, I didn't realize." Again Scott shrugged it off, "No problem - It's a common question from the others students."

John noticed the tow truck pull into the repair shop and Scott parked out front. John's eyes did a quick survey of the shop as they walked in – an old habit from sizing up the people in courtrooms. A young girl was working the cashier's desk, a middle aged man managed the work desk and a group of young men were in the shop now that the tow truck arrived with the Greys' car and the engine parts in the front seat.

The cashier was bored out of her mind but brightened at the sight of Scott. "Hey, Summers. Did you miss me?" Scott smiled at her and answered simply, "Hiya, Marty." John notes the disappointment on her face as the boy continues to walk towards the service counter.

The service manager greeted John and they chatted about what happened to the car. Scott's cell phone rang and he walked off saying, "Hello? Oh, hey Rogue…" John knew the name but couldn't place the face.

The service manager said, "I'll have the boys give it the once over and we'll let you know what the damage is. You can wait in the TV lounge if you want or there's a diner across the way."

John walked towards the lounge and Scott appeared behind him still on his phone. "Yeah, I'm here with Mr. Grey, just meet me here and I'll give you a ride back." He hung up his phone and said, "One of the other students – she just got back from train ride to the City. She'll meet me here."

As they sit, John notices the cashier still looking in Scott's direction with a far away look in her eyes. He was glad to still be able to talk to Scott – there were some remaining questions he wanted to ask – to confirm his suspicions after his chat with Jean on the ride back. Since they were around non-Institute ears, he decided a more general approach was needed. "So how goes the college search?"

The young man answered, "Pretty good. I applied to a bunch of engineering and architecture schools. I didn't get into all of them but some were really high priced so it doesn't matter. I'm leaning towards a school in Pennsylvania. I'm just glad my counselor pushed me way back in September to get my applications in – we've been a little busy recently with some special projects." John smiled to indicate he knew what Scott meant – Jean had mentioned the team was getting more active with rescues lately.

John asked, "Have you applied for any scholarships – athletic or academic? You're on the track team, right?" Scott replied lowering his voice, "I was going to try but the Professor asked me not to apply – that he would take care of everything. He said he didn't want any resentment towards me if our secret came out and I had to leave due to prejudice. It would seem like a waste to spoil it for somebody else. I still have some money from my parent's estate and the Professor said he'd help me out. I might try to get a job while in school – to help with books – I hear they can be expensive."

John smiled, "They certainly can be. But with that kind of major, time for a job might not be something you can afford. You'll be in the library a lot of the time." John noted Scott's body language as confident and excited. The young man seemed eager for the challenge of a college lifestyle. Now for a twist.

"So do you know Duncan, the guy Jean hangs out with?" And there it was – immediately Scott stiffened and averted his eyes from John. He could tell the boy was carefully putting together his thoughts before answering. "Yeah, I do. We not exactly friends but who Jean dates is her own business, I guess. I know he likes Jean a lot. He's the quarterback so he has leadership qualities. He's popular and is from a well to do family." Unlike you, young man – Elaine's voice sprang into John's head. He wondered why Scott had brought that up – could it be that he was aware of Elaine's feelings towards him – or his lack of finances? His wife had designs on marrying their younger daughter off in some high society function in Connecticut or New York City. Something not likely to happen if Jean chose this young man.

Scott had provided a nice neutral answer but he could tell the boy was no fonder of Duncan then her father was – even behind the glasses it was clear to an experienced lawyer like John..

Then John decided to go for broke. "Have you ever thought of asking Jean out?" Jackpot. The boy nearly sprang out of the seat. He squirmed up and down as he ran his hands through his hair. "To be honest, I've thought about it but I wouldn't want to spoil what we have. Your daughter is beautiful, smart, caring and a great friend to me. I…" Suddenly Scott stood up and said, "I'll be right back."

Despite his better judgement, John had to confess he liked this young man. Under different circumstances, he could see Scott and Jean together. But it was a shame – his experience with romances in the workplace had told him it was for the best they stay apart.

He glanced towards the door to see where Scott was going and a young woman entered the repair shop. She was a sad looking brunette with a shock of white hair, but her expression changed when she saw Scott walking towards her. She tried to hide it but she was delighted to see him. His courtroom instincts kicked into high gear as he followed the action before him.

The girl smiled as Scott whispered something to her. Her smile earned her a frown from the cashier, as Scott heads towards the restroom. The two girls then glared at one another.

It dawns on him the brunette is the girl Scott talked to before – Rogue. It also occurs to him that Scott appears to be totally clueless that these girls are interested in him. If he ever woke up to the fact he could command this kind of attention from these women, there would be a trail of broken hearts. There was no doubt it was for the best he should not get involved with Jean – the boy even said so himself.

And his fear was confirmed. As he walks towards the counter as his name is called by the service manager, John is caught in the scowling crossfire between Rogue and the cashier. This young man was trouble and it was not something he wanted his daughter involved in. He crossed his fingers the repair would be somewhere under a thousand dollars.

The service manager slid his keys across the counter. "Bad alternator – you're all set – car is outside." Reaching for his wallet, John asked, "So what do I owe you?" The service manager waved him off, "Nothing, Scott already authorized for it to be on the Institute tab."

John's pride got the better of him. "I'm sorry, I can't allow that. How much was it?" The man behind the counter leans forward. "Look if we change this to accept your payment, the closing paperwork is going to a nightmare for the cashier. She just started doing her nails – you want to pay – You tell her. I know better then to mess with her at a time like that." John holds his ground and starts to raise his voice, "I insist…" when he feels a light touch on his elbow.

He turned and saw Rogue at his side saying, "Maybe I can help. What Jack is trying to say is once Scott has made up his mind, it's hard to change it." There was a confidence in her voice that halted John's tirade. "If you have to part with some money to feel better, you could donate the amount to the Smithtown orphanage." She fished in her purse and then produced a business card for the orphanage director. "It's a place Scott helps out at and it would be a good way to return the favor."

As John looked up, he saw the service manager had gone into the shop where only employees were allowed. Then he realized an opportunity had presented itself. He turned back to Rogue saying, "Thanks for the card and I understand you had helped Jean recently with some headaches she had. Thank you for that too." Rogue looked away but did acknowledge him with a soft, "You're welcome."

He didn't consider himself a gambling man but this was worth a try. "So how long have you and Scott been dating?" The look of shock was something he expected and he hoped she would respond with what he was looking for. Rogue looked towards the restrooms as she said, "I'm not his girlfriend, he likes … I mean he's dating another girl at school named Taryn." Her gaze became very evasive now. His lawyer instincts kicked in again telling him she caught herself just in time from letting something slip.

Scott emerged from the restrooms and asked John, "Everything all set?" John extended his hand and said, "Yes thanks to you. Until next time."

As they walk out, Scott calls out, "See you tomorrow in homeroom, Marty." That earns him a killer smile for his moment of attention to her. The two Institute teens went outside to Scott's car and drove off, back towards their home. John was not sure where in Bayville he was since he had been grilling Scott in the car instead of paying attention to where they were going. He asks the cashier for directions and she writes them down for him to make it easy.

The cashier is distracted – gazing out the window at a small red sports car waiting to make a turn at the traffic light. One last try. "Scott's a handsome lad, don't you think?", he asks her. She answers, "He's really a square but I could overlook that. It'd be nice to be treated right for a change. But he only has eyes for a certain redhead." Bingo. The cashier muttered, "Jean something or other."

John put on his best sympathetic smile saying, "Well, if you can't catch him, I'm sure there's some nice man out there for you. You just have to be patient and wait for the right one to come along."

This was not the way John had intended to spend a few hours this Sunday, but it had proven to be very informative. He called Elaine to say he was on the way. She grilled him, "You sound distracted, John. Is everything OK?" He hesitated and decided to let it go – no sense in creating an uproar where one might not exist. He replies, "So did you leave anything I the store for the other customers?"

She scoffed at him, "Really, dear. What's the sense of making all that money if you don't enjoy it?" As he hung up the phone, John wished once, just once the TV news anchor would say, "The economy turned a major upswing as consumer spending increased dramatically. Our thanks to John Grey who took his wife shopping today."

**Author's note**: Now is Scott really that handsome? He's not everybody's cup of tea from what I've seen on Evo message boards. But to a paranoid father like John Grey, it seems like every girl drools at the sight of him.

I posted both chapters since they take place in time so close together. It maybe a week before the next one is up – got some things I've got to take care of.

As always – please review and thanks.


	6. Unwanted Visitors

Disclaimer – I don't own the X-Men, X-Men:Evolution or any of its iterations

This takes place during the episode Day of Reckoning – from John Grey's point of view.

**Corporate Policy - Chapter 6 – Unwanted Visitors**

John was in the den listening to his favorite afternoon radio program. The host and a caller were arguing over a hot political topic, going at it full tilt. He did not agree with the host on most issues – it was just interesting to hear how the other side's mouthpiece thought aloud.

Just then a different voice came through the radio. "- is incredible. A huge android is stalking a group of people on the ground. We're reporting with breaking news from downtown Bayville.- "

John was up and running for the TV remote before his mind registered the fact she might be in danger. Power on, cartoons, flip - golf, flip – cooking, flip and there it was. An aerial view of Main Street in Bayville from the news helicopter, and below was a giant red robot towering over the streets John had driven on just this past weekend. A series of energy blasts from the robot's chest exploded around a group of people below it.

The TV reporter said, "Chuck, get me a close up on the targets." The picture lost focus for a second and then – there she was. Her hands at her temples as she stood in her battle uniform. Her eyebrows knit, a car rose up behind her, seemingly on its own then flew towards the robot at a high speed.

Dear Lord, no.

Her life was never going to be the same from this point on. He and Charles had talked about the revelation of mutants many times. His friend had emailed instructions as what to do in case of this.

Elaine walked into the den saying, "Why do you insist on having the volume so loud? Are you watching those space shows again?" Then he heard her gasp as he raced towards the computer, "Wait - is that Jean on the TV?"

The emergency instructions. He knew he hid the email attachment from Charles somewhere safe in the laptop, deep in a sea of folders – somewhere so deep and safe he had no idea where it could be in his present state of confusion. He had renamed the file to hide it from curious eyes – the name had something to do with the boy named Scott…

The reporter on the TV went on, "… identified as local high school soccer star, Jean Grey. We're not sure who else-…"

Elaine was in a panic, "John, what's going on?" He knew his wife was the key to the file name of those emergency instructions. Deep breath and think. The link between her and Scott. That's it!

He started a search for a file called 'penniless orphan' when the phone rang. Elaine got up and answered it, walking out of the den towards the living room.

John's cell phone vibrated in his pants and he fished it out of his pocket, "Hello?" A voice he recognized came from the speaker, "John, it's Fred from IT." His bridge partner at the university cafeteria for the weekly card game. "The website server just crashed from taking a lot of hits from outside the college grounds. It looks like everyone and their brother is doing a search on your name for some reason. Just wanted to give you a heads up. Gotta go." About a year ago, Fred's daughter had needed some help with a workplace romance that went awry. John had helped with the restraining order.

The file Charles sent appeared in the search window and John right clicked it and selected print. He called out, "Elaine, who are you talking to?" She called back, "It's the newsdesk from Channel 6 and they have their facts about Jean all wrong. I'm setting them straight." Deep breath. He tried his best to be civil, "Elaine, hang up the phone right now."

She obviously was annoyed, "John, I can handle this. I'm not going to be rude to the nice girl on the phone. She's been telling me what's going on."

Not for the first time John wondered, :Why did I have to marry a control freak?: He walked over to his wife, took the phone from her and hung it up. He grasped her arm in a firm grip, walking her towards the stairs and said, "It's a delay tactic – she talks to you, the news truck knows where to find us. Go pack an overnight bag for the two of us, we have to leave right now."

Elaine was furious now, "John, that was not nice to hang up on the reporter. I don't understand. Where are we going in such a hurry?"

That, he thought, was an excellent question. Where to go.

He regretted never talking with Elaine before about what they were expected to do when Jean's powers were revealed. But he knew she just would have grilled him endlessly about how she knew better then anyone how to handle the situation.

He tried to reassure her, "We need to leave the house. Soon the neighborhood will be crawling with reporters and tv cameras. If you want to sleep anytime tonight, we need to leave right now. Now please go upstairs and pack for a couple of days."

He waited at the bottom of the stairs till he was sure she was on her way to pack. He ran back to the laptop grabbing the printout and the phone rang again. John shouted towards the ceiling, "Let the answering machine get it!"

He glanced at the caller ID on the handset as he shut down the computer. Sure enough it was another TV station from Hartford calling to verify their facts on the Grey household. It wouldn't take long before the New York City and Boston stations would start calling too.

John ran to the doors that served as entrances to the house and locked them. He hoped the security system would be a deterrent to any snooping reporters brave enough to risk a breaking and entering charge in search of an exclusive scoop.

He glanced at the instructions hoping that Jean knew what to do at her end. He grabbed the laptop off his desk, went to the garage and unlocked his car. John was glad he stopped for gas last night after they got their weekly ice cream cone fix downtown. He loaded the laptop and a couple of sleeping bags into the trunk.

He went back into the kitchen as Elaine came down the stairs asking, "Do you want your wool robe or the lighter one?" John knew the time to leave was quickly approaching.

He shouted, "Get in the car!" as he ran upstairs to get whatever she had packed so far. She went to the kitchen muttering about what a grouch he was, but she did go into the garage.

He grabbed the bag she had packed and zipped it closed. He swept their toiletries off the counter into an empty garbage bag and raced downstairs. He went to his desk, pulled out the top drawer and felt around under the desktop. Where was the envelope he taped in here so long ago? A corner of the packing tape had peeled up and he ripped it out with all his might. The money he stashed in the desk tumbled out and he stuffed into his pants pocket.

After entering the garage, John set the house alarm security code as he fumbled with the bag of clothes. He saw Elaine was putting some water bottles into the car as he loaded the back trunk. He as glad she was coming up to speed with the urgency of what was happening. His eyes raced around the racks of boxes and storage boxes, searching for anything else they might need.

There was nothing here of any use to him right now. Nothing here in this place or anywhere could undo what happened to Jean today.

He punched the garage door open button and was glad to not see any reporters. He jumped into the car and started it quickly.

They drove slowly out of the garage and as John looked left, a TV news truck paused at the stop sign up the street. To the right it is. He pulled out of the driveway as quickly as he could without drawing attention to the car.

He fished his cell phone out of his pants and gave it to Elaine asking, "Would you call Sara and warn her the media will be after her too?" Elaine started to dial the number but asked, "What would they want with us?" "Ratings," he muttered under his breath.

Now – got to stay off the highway with the toll booths - no cameras or EZ-Pass computer records to track them.

He glanced at his watch and decided they could find a diner somewhere off road. Hopefully a place with no video camera that could be used to track their movements. It might be best to wait till after the dinner rush to reduce the number of people who might recognize them.

Elaine was able to contact their older daughter Sara, who had not seen any TV trucks yet. She and her husband had been packing and would be rolling in about ten minutes. Kathy, his sister's daughter, had called Sara offering their vacation home near Lake George. They arranged to meet around 8pm.

As John pictured the family cabin in the next county over, he realized it was perfect. Hidden in the thick trees and being early spring, no winter skiers or summer vacationers would be around to spot them.

He traveled north towards the high-speed road that went further into the Connecticut hills and crossed into New York. He accelerated to be able to merge into the cars quickly approaching him from behind. He felt swept up in the course of history this day.

This would be one of those says to describe to your grandkids – I was home listening to the radio when it happened. If Jean had any chance of having children now.

His thoughts turned to Jean again - her life as she knew it was over.

**Author's notes:** Sorry about the delay there – I had been posting every three days there for a while. I had a rush of one shots that couldn't wait.

Thanks to all of you I have passed a milestone – over 10,000 hits for all the chapters of everything I've written.

To see your hit count, login, on left scroll down to Enhanced Stats (under Support Services).


End file.
